


Remnants

by NadyaVamp



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadyaVamp/pseuds/NadyaVamp
Summary: When the Riders took an oath to serve the Charred Council, the bond that pre existed between them was increased. Scattered around and separated since the premature Armageddon took place, Fury and Strife felt when War and Death died and ultimately thought they had lost their brothers. But there was one last hope. The Seventh Seal was still whole.
Kudos: 8





	Remnants

If Fury had known that being protector of the humans meant something so... Boring... She would've searched for means to be entertained while in there.

It was nice seeing the survivors thriving and happy where she chose to hide them after years of dealing with each other and learning how to live with the differences. Seeing them safe and taking care of them also had a good feeling to her heart, and she had grown to like them more as the time passed, but it was ultimately boring and just made her mind be empty enough to remind of Rampage and the fact that it was brutally murdered without a single share of compassion. Even if she tried to hide, it was still painful for her. At least on moments like that, she could take her mount and ride away for some fun, but now all she could do was reminisce.

It was a better time for her, a time where things were simpler, where she didn't have to deal with the utmost betrayal she had suffered from her own masters and even though she had become a better person after all of that, she'd gladly go back just to have her steed once more.

Of course, she could go to The Far Fields again, talk to the Horsemaster and tame another one of the Phantom Horses, but none would ever match what Rampage was to her. And The Horsemaster would probably be very mad about the loss of one of the horses he loved so much.

But little did she know that losing Rampage would be the least of the pain she was still about to feel.

At last, one day, she had something to keep her head busy and had to mediate a quarrel between the humans over something so futile that she couldn't even understand why they were fighting over space.

Its not that it was a problem, she chose a very wide place to take them to, but apparently even in the brink of extinction holding grudges was a priority and they could not share the same place without a day of fight.

She'd roll her eyes and call them little brats, if only she had not been one herself just before them.

And then she could finally understand why Death was so pissed off when she and Strife so often argued about just everything when they were younger and how it felt to be the responsible one around.

For a while, after that, her mind didn't think straight about rampage, but rather about her brothers and where could they possibly be.  
She saw Strife right before leaving Haven as he helped the Makers buy her some time to flee, and haven't seen or heard of him since then. She was specially thankful that he was with her in a way. Disguised as the human Jones, Strife was able to talk some sense into her head when she needed most and gave her a little boost to see her journey to its end and that she would not forget.

Death wasn't anywhere to be found by the Council since long ago as usual, and was the reason why the Ancient beings were always so mad when it came to him, but Fury knew he was aware of the situation and was on his way to do what he always did: take care of them, even though she didn't realise it at first.

After all, War was his younger brother, some can even say his favourite one, and he'd do anything for him. Specially knowing that he had nothing to do with the End War.

If only she had realised it sooner.

If she had listened to him while he tried to warn her that something was wrong, maybe she could've avoided some of her own suffering, maybe Rampage would still be alive and maybe there wouldn't be such regret on her heart. The last thing she remembered about War, was seeing him chained at the Council's feet as she walked away to start her mission. Her younger brother was probably still having his soul tortured and still imprisoned. She never had that kind of thought before, but after all that time she was worried.

The only thing she wanted now was to see them again. The memory of the illusion Lust showed her made her realise that she had a soft spot for them, even though she didn't want to admit.

And about them, there was this strange feeling inside her that something was wrong, that somehow things would end up bad even though she was so sure all of them would see through the Council's betrayal.

There was a connection between the brothers, one that came since the Nephilim still existed and that with their allegiance to the Council was made stronger, but something that they didn't bother to pay attention to. It certainly helped in some situations, but was just simply kept at bay most of the time.

So Fury was outright confused when a sudden concern about Death came to her mind and after a while an extremely saddening and painful feeling to her chest that she only felt twice in her life. Once back on Eden, when she helped slay her kin, and when she saw Rampage dying before her eyes.

"It can't be..."  
Her expression changed, she rose to her feet in a jump, looking at the horizon. The wind blew on her hair, colder than usual on that time of the day, and rain clouds started to form around, black and heavy, warning for a heavy rain that soon started to fall.

It wasn't too long after the rain had started that the feeling she had increased and her mind raced back to War. There was nothing she could do but to drop on her knees and stare blankly to the grass, now soaking wet.

On other times, she would've been able to control what she was feeling, or wouldn't have cared at all. But not this time, not after all they've been through and specially not after growing as a person.

The humans were nice enough to get closer to her after a while getting to know each other there, to befriend her even when she so many times looked so threatening, specially the teens, and one of them, a girl, saw her on the distance, kneeled on the ground and approached her, as it was unusual to see her like that.

"Hey, is... Everything alright...?"

For the first time, she was fighting back tears.

"I... just lost my brothers..."

There was some silence for a while, and awkward one since the girl didn't know what to do. Grief was not a feeling humans dealt with very well, but the human empathised, sat beside her and tried to reach for her hand. She wasn't so fond of them touching her whenever they pleased, but made no objections this time, raising her head to the sky and letting the rain wash down her face. The girl was sure Fury was doing that to mix the rain with the tears to not let her see such expression of weakness. She wanted to say comforting words, but as they failed to come to her mind, she just stood there as support as she was sure that the Horseman wouldn't want to talk.

It didn't last long, though, once the clouds cleared in a particular spot, a bright light shining down on them and a sound that only the Black Rider could hear.

"The call?"

She rose to her feet once more, taking a deep breath and looking down at the girl by her side, that bore a confused look on her face.

"I need to go, little one. You tell the others to take care of things around her, ok? And please, stop arguing over ridiculous matters."

"Please, take cara, Fury" she smiled "We need you here"

Being wanted and needed in that kind of way became something good for the Rider and she had somewhere to go back to when all of that finished.

"Have I evert let you down on any way?" She tried to show a smile, gently holding the girl's chin in an affectionate way. Oh yeah, she loved those little humans. "I'll be back"

The girl nodded and watched the Rider disappear right in front of her eyes.

Fury wasnt sure how answering that call without her brothers would be. How would the Apocalipse truly go on this time without its Horsemen? How would it be to arrive there and find only Strife, probably also wondering how they would act from now on?

As she roared in the sky, falling like a comet once again into the shattered Earth, it felt like an eternity.

She soon could see another comet falling beside her, and she knew was Strife. Well, there was only him left, right?

But soon, for her surprise, there was another comet falling dawn beside them, one she knew really well, that purple colour being so unique from Death's powers and her mind raced and she thought she was seeing things. Was that feeling she had moments ago just fake? How could that be? How could...?

Nearing the solid ground, she saw a small red dot getting bigger, right on their landing spot as if waiting for them and she could only think that it was just another disgusting illusion, as well as the sight of Death beside her. And she would kill the one responsible.

But as they all hit the ground and saw themselves standing in front of each other, there was little room for doubt. There he was, her little brother standing in front of them, the Seventh Seal on his hand, shattered this time.

The Four looked at each other for long minutes, as if taking mental notes of their physical condition, in a silent way to make sure everything was OK. But Fury needed more. She still doubted that was reall, and as she saw Death getting closer to War, there was nothing she could do but to get them in a tight embrace.

There was shock at first, as that kind of affection coming from her was unexpected. Actually, if it came from any of them would be unexpected, but the circumstances were unique and so was her chance to show that, despite everything, she loved them.

Properly feeling her brother in her arms, feeling his hand on her back bringing her closer as well as Death and Strife doing the same, just made her want to stay like that for much, much longer. But it brought her mind to reality.

The Seal was broken.

They were called to arms.

Their bond to the Council was also broken as they had the only duty now to bring the Apocalipse and end the Last War, as well as all the bonds and restrictions their servitude had upon them.

But there shall ever be four riders. No more, no less.

The Seventh Seal would always make sure of that.


End file.
